Sagittarius
' in "Now We're Even"}} Sagittarius The Archer Celestial Spirit who wears a horse costume that is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Sagittarius, despite how people would view him, is a tall, black-haired lanky man wearing a horse costume. He has rustic, almost medieval clothing. His weapon is a bow and he has a giant quiver on his back. /Image_Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Synopsis Galuna arc After saving Galuna Island from the Moon Drip, Erza receives Sagittarius as a reward and it is given to Lucy. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 6 Phantom Lord arc Lucy Summons Sagittarius during Natsu's fight against Gajeel Redfox. Much to Lucy's surprise, Sagittarius resembles Gray's description. Lucy commands Sagittarius to try and make fire for Natsu to eat so the battle will be even but Sagittarius says that he can't.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 17-18 Soon, however, Sagittarius figures out that Lucy wanted him to find a way to obtain fire, not make it himself. He shoots some nearby machinery and sets it aflame for Natsu to eat.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 8-11 Fighting Festival arc Lucy summons Sagittarius during the fight against Bickslow. He shot down all Bickslow's dolls, but he is soon defeated, because it turns out that Bickslow has manipulates souls and not the bodies of the dolls himself, meaning he can transfer those souls into other dolls' bodies and attack again.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 13-15 Oración Seis arc Lucy summons Sagittarius again to stop "Gray" from attacking Natsu. However. "Gray" suddenly attacks Lucy who is protected by Hibiki Laytis. Hibiki's says that "Gray" isn't the real Gray but Gemini . Gemini takes advantage of Hibiki's weakness of women by transforming into Lucy and removing her top, shocking Lucy, Hibiki, and Sagittarius. Gemini, in Lucy's form, commands Sagittarius to attack Hibiki and Sagittarius does so, shooting him in the back with one of his arrows. Lucy force closes his gate, but Gemini summons him again and orders him to shoot down Charle who's escaping with Wendy Marvell. Lucy tries to force close the gate again but since Gemini summoned him, she can't force his gate to close. Angel walks in and tells Gemini to stop and Gemini reverts to their original form, forcibly closing Sagittarius' gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 5-13 Daphne arc (Anime Only) Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Lucy summons Sagittarius to attack the Dragonoid with fire along with Erza Scarlet, Bisca Mulan, Alzack Connell, Levy McGarden, and Reedus Jonah. S-Class Trial arc Sagittarius is summoned by Lucy to combat Kain Hikaru but when he shoots arrows at Kain, Kain kicks them back at him and defeats him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 226, Pages 12-13 Magic and Abilities Archery: Sagittarius' weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. He was able to easily crush Bickslow's toys with his arrows, going right through the dolls without stopping. He also seems to be very resourceful as he was able to create fire by shooting electrical equipment so Natsu could replenish himself. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Sagittarius cannot die, unless he is forced to stay in the Human World somehow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 Major Battles *[[Lucy Heartfilia, Happy & Leo vs. Bickslow|Lucy Heartfilia (owner), Happy & Leo vs. Bickslow]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Naked Mummy|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Naked Mummy]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Angel|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Angel]] *[[Fairy Tail vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid|Fairy Tail (owner) vs. Daphne's Lizardmen & Dragonoid]] *[[Lucy Heartfilia vs. Kain Hikaru|Lucy Heartfilia (owner) vs. Kain Hikaru]] Trivia *Sagittarius seems to have the habit of saying "Hello, hello" after anything he says. *In the English version, however, it retained the original "Moshi Moshi" greeting from the Japanese version. *When Natsu thinks about Sagittarius' appearance, the flower creature resembles Nakajima from Mashima's last work Rave Master. *Lucy, Gray, and Natsu all were partially right about Sagittarius' appearance/personality. Gray got the overall form correct, Lucy correctly predicted his main weapon; a bow, and Natsu envisioned him saluting (Despite the fact that the rest of Natsu's version wasn't even close). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Male